Can't forget
by Lemon04
Summary: A 17 year old girl named Irelyn got thrown in juvie for punching a cop. She is getting used to life in jail when a suspicious character named Mal crosses her path. After that her life starts getting crazy, will she defy gravity or give up on the very thing she's lacking: love. (Sucky summary) MalxOC
1. The start of chaos

I was in the rain. I was 17. Tallish. Blonde. Green eyes. Rosy cheeks. And a little freckles with pale skin. My name was Irelyn. I am dancing in the rain. I moved to San Diego earlier in this year. I can't wait to leave. I'm a bad girlish. I can't handle hurt. I'm a sweetly but I can kill. If you read you'll understand.  
>I am standing in the rain screaming. I see a body. My everything is that body. How can it rain in someone's head. Good question. I looked down and saw my best friend. My inspiration. My helper. My reason to go on in everything. Olivia Dietzler. I cried and screamed and sobbed in pain. This is how it all started "Hhhhheee..." I panted. I was in a medical center. "How long was I asleep?" I asked no one. Later that day I got out of the medical center. Apparently I was having a. Really high heart rate and wouldn't wake up. And that day was the day I got in juvie. I was frustrated. I was doing graffiti of a wolf and than I saw the cops. I was about to go to a holding cell and get a fine when I punched the cop. "Let go of me!" I snarled. I ended up going to juvie for 6 months. I was waiting for my parents and my brother. I was in lots of special classes that would be continued. My mom came running in. "Oh sweetly! Are you okay?" She questioned I didn't look at her. My dad just stared at me in disbelief. Jason was zoning out probably still in shock. My mom was talking to her self about how she was such a terrible mom to let this happen to her beautiful baby. I just avoided third gaze. Then my mom started crying and I hugged her to comfort her. My dad mumbled "good luck. Take care. " and took my hysterical mother away. Now it was just me and Jason.<br>"I love you. I don't understand why you did it but it's for the best. I will visit you at least 1 a week. And I will see you on FaceTime for classes so that's all good. It will be like you never left. " he told me reassuring himself. He gave me a hug than walked out. As soon as he was gone. I was taken by the guards to a back door which led to the prison.


	2. A new friend

I was walking and I saw tons of crazy people staring at me through they're cell doors. Finally we stopped and I was thrown in a cell. "Thanks for being gentle!" I roared then walked in to my "bed". I saw my roomie sitting next to had dirty black hair that was pointing out every where. She had a sign on her shirt saying lanes. So they called her Lanes. Interesting name. She obliviously was crazy. "The pink girl saw the red girl. Then the knife fell on the egg making a carrot die. With blood food. " she was whispering. One look at her and I knew that she was crazed. I slowly went to the door and it opens.  
>"Lunch!" A voice boomed. All the prisoners filed out. Lanes stayed in our cell. "You comin!" I askedstated. She looked at me and laughed. Then fell asleep. "Okay so that's a no. " I told myself than walked off while closing the cell. I shook of Lanes and followed everyone to the "cafeteria" I saw a table and with my tray took a seat next to me was a skinny boy with tan skin black eyes brown hair and bangs. He also had shadows under is eyes. They're were only three other people at our table. Three boys. I started picking at my food when i heard the guy next to me start talking about blood. "They tell me stop when I get their blood. But they're body's always making blood so it DOSN'T matter. I mean take these people they bleed by me. " he was saying. I looked at him then continued minding my own beeswax. Then the guy started whistling a tune. Then someone as shouted "WHOEVER IS HUMMING THAT SHUT IT!" The guy next to me stopped then got up. He stopped whistling. He walked up to the guy who said it. "Was that you who told me to shut it?" He asked. The guy nodded. "Well I think you should too. " he snarled grabbed a knife and cut off the other guys tongue. Someone screamed. The guy fell to the floor. His mouth was bleeding than that dude walked back to our table. He turned to everyone. "The name is Mal. " he announced then sat down next to me. "That was a little harsh. " I told Mal. He just grinned. Soon the medics came and helped the guy. Mal was taken by the guards to the detention center. Later that day news was the dude got his tongue stitched on. Lanes was freed that night. in the night the cops opened my cell. They brought someone in then shoved that person on the bed. I didn't care who it was. I was just concerned on not to die. That morning I woke up. I looked at the bed next to me and no one was in it. I looked at the cell door and saw Mal. So Mal's my temporary partner. He didn't look over or say good morning. I say there watching him and he started whistling. He than noticed I was watching him. He glared at me and I turned away. Mal was my temporary partner! Ugh! Great! I sighed and decided to ask some questions. I mean he isn't lanes insane. Right? Anyway.  
>"So let me get this straight. I'm your cell partner. So there's a line don't cross it. " I sternly told him. Mal looked at me and said "I'm not going to let a prissy brat tell me what to do!" I stared at him and glared. I rested my case. I sighed and got out some markers. I began to draw my name on the wall. I also carved a skull, and some weird pictures. I then saw Mal looking at me. The speakers boomed "Irelyn Ember. Please be ready for your class. We will meet you at your front cell." I sighed and got up. Mal looked at me curious. In no time they were there. They handcuffed me and took me to a room. A middle aged woman was there. They threw me in and closed the door. "Hello there! I'm . Today's lesson I will asset you. Go!" I quickly turned invisible and shot wind that blew her against the wall. I turned visible and turned into a wolf. I then turned her worst nightmares true, and poured water on her. Then made it snow gently. Finally she asked me to stop 30 mins had gone bye. She was drenched. She had everything stuck on her. She led me outside. "Thank you ." She quickly said. I was escorted to the lunch room. I quickly took my spot next to Mal and the three boys. Mal was talking to himself and one of the other boys said. "Hey there babe. I'm Derrick. I can't wait to get up in you." I looked at him and sighed. "Thank you but no thank you. I only like men, not boys. " I informed him than went to throw away my lunch. Mal was still talking about blood but the Derrick guy was gone. I shrugged my shoulders. Then someone pinched my butt. I turned around and saw Derrick grinning. "Don't play hard to get!" He told me. I walked up to him and slapped him. He had a red mark on his cheek. I punched him on the face and the stomach and gave him the knee of justice. He was bleeding. "I'm not interested" I hissed then the cops took me to detention hall.<br>I was sitting there and Mal came in. He was talked to about not to cut people. He just rolled his eyes. Now he was seated next to me. "What did you do" I asked.  
>"I cut someone. " he told me. And grinned<br>"Where?" I asked. Mal didn't answer. He just glared threateningly. I shut it.  
>We just sat there in silence. Mal suddenly got up and walked out. I went out the window. I was walking around in a grassy area and made flowers grow. I put them in sections. I was looking at the flowers and had an instinct to go inside. So I went back through the window.<p> 


	3. Authors note

. Don't worry! I will update as soon as possible. I will right daily. I'm still trying to figure this out. Disclaimer: only Olivia, Irelyn, Derrick, and Lanes are mine. I don't own Total Drama! I'm trying to figure out how to do an authors note still. Give me time.


	4. Extra food!

Disclaimer: don't own total drama

As soon as I got in the room a cop slipped in.  
>"Where's Mal?" He demanded. I smiled.<br>"Where is Mal? Hmmm let me think. Why should I tell you where I last saw him?" I challenged. The cop starred at me and he proposed a deal.  
>"If you tell me where he is I... Will give you real food, and you can have a shower twice a week for a month." He told me. I looked at him and decided to take the deal.<br>"He went out that door to the left. He was talking about having fun with the big boys. Which means he is probably in the eastern wing challenging some MAJOR criminal." I spilled. I than hopped up and walked off to my cell. I pretended to go in my cell but than walked out. I wanted to see the drama. As I was walking bye all the other prisoners were looking at me from their cell door. I just winked and kept walking. I used my awesome stealth talent to hide in the corners. I saw Mal trash talking some huge dude.  
>"What are you going to do about it?" Mal asked the dude. The guy looked like he was going to charge. And I was right. He ran at Mal but Mal easily sidestepped gutting the guy. The guy doubled over and Mal started punching him. I walked out of my corner. I may be a "bad" girl but I can't watch this. It's unfair. I walked up to Mal. I tapped him on the shoulder he turned around and saw me. I grinned. "Hey there big boy. Your gonna love this. " I told him than ran away hoping he would take the bait. He did he was chasing after me. After 5 minutes I stopped running. "Oh My God! I can't believe you fell for that!" I snickered in surprise. Mal first was shocked than angry.<br>"How dare you! You-you" he screamed.  
>"Little monster. I know. Whatevs. Couldn't care. " I replied.<br>"You don't just get away with something like that! You will pay. Oh and I can't wait to make you squirm. " he growled. I snorted  
>"Sure. " I sarcastically rolled my eyes. Than Mal punched me. I was to shocked to reply. He grabbed my wrist and squeezed. I punched him on the arm and ran. I ran to are cell and closed the door. I was scared. I sat there in shock. Than I cried. I was afraid I soon fell asleep and the weird thing is Mal never came back. I walked out of my cell only to be slammed in the wall. I looked up to the person holding me. I saw Derrick... with a knife. He smiled and cut my cheek and phenomenon Mal showed up.<p>

( author: yep and that's a rap. I will update every day. Next update coming soon. And we out!)


	5. Another note

Hi so I'm to lazy to update today but tomorrow don't worry! Okay thanks bye!


	6. A waste of tears

Disclaimer: total drama not mine

Just when Derrick was about to cut me Mal came. He punched Derrick and Derrick turned around. Seeing Mal, Derrick screamed and ran away. I looked at Mal. After five years (2 minutes) I finally asked " why'd you do that?" I looked at Mal a little more and than he answered  
>" So I could do this. "Then he punched me in the rib I still stared at him. He started kicking my chins. I fell to the ground. I struggled to get up. When I got up I walked away. When I went to my cell I sat down. I took a breath and decided to take a nap. I woke up to someone screaming<br>"BREAKFEAST " I groaned and woke up. I saw Mal sitting on his bed thinking. I shrugged and walked outside. A girl came up to me.  
>"I'm Olivia. " she told me.<br>"I'm Irelyn. " I replied.  
>" ummm. Irelyn. I'm. Ugh. New here. So can I sit with you?" She asked. One look at her and I knew she wouldn't last. She looked about 14 maybe 15. I shrugged.<br>"Why not? Just one thing. Don't talk to anyone, and don't make eye contact." I informed her. She nodded her head. I started walking and she followed me. We got to the table I usually sit at. I scooted over so she could sit next to me. Mal looked at Olivia curiously. I glared at him. My glare said don't touch her or else. Mal glared back. His glare says don't tell me what to do or else. I backed off. I defiantly started picking at my food.  
>"What is this?" She asked in disgust.<br>"Food. Get in juvie here's your punishment. It's supposed to be cereal and toast with water. At least it's not poisoned. " I told her. Olivia looked at her food she took a bite and gagged. I don't know how but Mal had really good food. I looked at him.  
>"Hey. Mal mind sharing?" I asked hopefully. Mal laughed.<br>"You think I will give you some. We might be in the same cell but don't get ahead of yourself. You have to earn your food. " he told me than took a bite of his French toast. "Mmmmmm. It's so good. " he teased.  
>"Your sick. " I murmured. Olivia continued eating. A boy came over and sat next to Olivia.<br>"Hey there doll. Want to come to my table?" He asked Olivia. Before she could answer I got up and got in his face.  
>"Get away Tyler. Or else." I threatened him. He sighed and backed away. Than Mal went to stand next to Olivia and put his arm on her back.<br>"I want her. " he told me. I stared at him.  
>"You can't have her. " I told him. He got up in my face and held a knife to my neck.<br>"I think I can. " he threatened. I turned away than Mal took Olivia and walked out of the cafeteria. I let a tear roll down my cheek as I saw my new friend being dragged away

wow! Drama hoped you like it. This is a short chapter! Okay yeah. I will update tomorrow- Lemon04

oh yeah tomorrow I get stabbed in the back. Not seriously - Irelyn

thanks Irelyn! Sorry!- Lemon04


End file.
